


【佐鼬】逆流

by allrecia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrecia/pseuds/allrecia
Summary: 鼬性转。现代he
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

#特别感谢 @-CRIS-- 太太的鼬姐姐，如果没有太太的画作，这个脑洞就要胎死腹中了。

第一章 暗涌

姐姐是与自己完全不同的人这一点，佐助在很小的时候就明白了。

姐姐是天才。年仅16就破格考入东京大学的姐姐，如今才不过22岁，已经马上就要获得高能物理学博士学位了。待人冷静又温柔的姐姐，在大学里芳名远播，被无数人倾慕着，是完美的，远远高于自己的存在。

不同于一般家庭对于男孩的喜爱，父母亲也更关注姐姐，在家中总是姐姐长姐姐短，而佐助仿佛只是姐姐的影子，永远追随着她的脚步。

可即使如此，佐助的心中也没有一丝一毫的怨愤。在这个冷漠的世界上，姐姐才是对他最好的人。忙碌的父亲和母亲总是无暇照顾他，佐助几乎是年长五岁的姐姐一手带大的。大到年幼时的入学典礼，小到辅导功课和洗衣做饭，宇智波家的小少爷一直生活在姐姐的温柔里。

所以即使姐姐是那样的完美，那样像遥远的云一样在佐助的生活中投下一片又一片的阴影，他也无法不去爱她。

对于姐姐的爱，年幼的时候，他尚可说得出口。

那时候他总是缠着姐姐，鼬也没有那么忙，有大把的时间陪着他。佐助的第一支笔是姐姐买给他的，最先学会写的是鼬的名字。第一句英文是鼬教的，学会了之后佐助每天都会缠着姐姐表白，“love you，姐姐”，或者“I love you, 鼬”。

后来他长大了一些，上了幼稚园，明白了喜欢的意思，这句话也就不再每天挂在嘴边。可是每次小朋友们讨论起自己喜欢的人，他总是嘴上说没有，心里悄悄地默念着姐姐。

可是等他再长大一些，两人的关系却极速地冰冷下来，又或者说，是佐助单方面地开始拒绝鼬。从最开始地拒绝鼬的触碰，再到不肯接受鼬的学习辅导，到最后的避而不见。而姐姐不但没有一丝一毫的怒气，反而向怒火中烧的父母亲解释是佐助到了叛逆期的正常现象。

那时候佐助正脱力地靠在门板上，把姐姐和母亲的对话听了个清清楚楚。他痛苦地抓住了自己的头发，弯下腰，却看到了自己勃起的分身。

他爱她，不是以弟弟爱着姐姐，而是作为一个男人爱着一个女人。

“佐助，今天的晚饭有番茄牛肉汤和木鱼饭团哦。“鼬隔着门板轻声说到，然后安静地离开了，轻柔的脚步踏在木地板上，仿佛走在佐助的心上。留下的佐助像困兽一样撕咬着自己，像一只被荆棘缠绕的鸟儿，几乎要在鼬的温柔里窒息了。

姐姐的爱是那样纯洁而无私，他却想把她按在这张门板上深深地插入，看着她的泪水流到精致的锁骨上去。

鼬明明什么都没有做，只是穿着美丽的水蓝色套裙，温柔地戳了他的额头。

仅仅只是这样而已。

佐助却像是个不知餍足的种马，视线从少女耸起的胸脯划向雪细的大腿，然后迅速而可耻地勃起。

那一年他还只有14岁，鼬19岁。

在少年手足无措的回避里，两人的关系急转直下。

这样的“叛逆期”一直持续到佐助17岁的现在。鼬因为学业的繁忙，已经搬离了位于千代田区的宇智波家，住到了大学附近的文京区，只有周末才会回来。

而佐助会每天数着日子，等待着姐姐归家的每一天。尽管只能在吃饭的时候看到姐姐，但只要姐姐的气息回到这个家，他就能够得到满足。

鼬离家的这两年里，思念几乎已经把他燃尽。

这天周五晚上，佐助早早地从补习班回到家中，却发现父亲母亲并不在家。

真是个危险的时刻。

鼬像往常一样做好了晚饭，坐在客厅里看着复杂的英文文献，“欢迎回来，佐助。”

佐助垂下眼，不敢去看姐姐暴露的白皙脖颈，“嗯，我回来了，姐姐。”

鼬丢下手中的论文，微笑着走上去接过弟弟的书包，“辛苦啦。来吃饭吧。”佐助默然地跟在姐姐身后，心思复杂地看着那段柔软的腰肢，“你瘦了。读博士很辛苦吗？”

鼬把筷子递给他，转身去厨房盛饭，“怎么会，只是因为夏天到了吧。”

是啊，夏天到了。很快就是姐姐的生日了。

学习上的事情怎么可能难住姐姐，佐助一边嘲笑自己，一边认真注视着鼬的背景，看着她温柔地弯下腰去，给自己和弟弟盛饭。即使做着这样家常的事情，鼬的身上就是有一种神秘的魅力，让她与所有女人都不同。佐助吞了一口水，在鼬回过身的时候移开了眼睛。

“佐助，我听母亲说你在准备东京大学的二次试验*，“鼬温柔地看着弟弟，把米饭递给他，”你才高中二年级，不用太过拼命，好吗？“

佐助沉默了一会儿，才不情不愿地说，“和姐姐没有关系吧。”

鼬轻轻地戳了弟弟的额头，微笑到，“怎么会呢。国外也有很多好的大学。日本的大学入学比较繁琐，反倒是欧美的申请制，对于你会比较方便也说不一定。我可以请志村教授给你写推荐信。”

佐助眉毛一皱，怒道，“不用那个老头子费心！”

鼬轻柔地叹了叹气，“志村教授是我的授业恩师。”她伸出白皙的手，揉揉弟弟的黑发，“不要这么没礼貌。”

他拍你的肩膀，摸你的头发！佐助愤怒地想着，思绪又回到了鼬刚刚进入志村研究室时，有一次他去给姐姐送书时看到的场景。

志村团藏是东大的教授，因为出过车祸所以蒙着一只眼睛。佐助亲眼看着志村意味深长地拍了拍鼬的肩膀，又去摸鼬的长发。

“姐姐！“佐助跑过去，扯住了鼬的手，制止了志村的咸猪手。他分明地看到志村的手在半空中意犹未尽地停了片刻，才收了回去。那之后佐助提起这个人就怒火中烧。

“拿到博士学位之后姐姐还会留在志村研究室吗？“佐助郁闷地戳着米饭。

鼬开心地拧了拧弟弟鼓起的脸颊，“我已经联系好了一个公司，明年春天就会入职了。“

佐助任由姐姐蹂躏自己的脸颊，抬眼道，“嗯，赶快离开那里吧。”

“明明和你说过很多次了，志村教授很尊重我，“鼬无奈地笑到，”我在他眼里只是个孩子。“

···你根本不懂男人，姐姐。佐助没有答话，愤愤地吃了一口米饭。

晚饭过后，佐助回到自己的房间去温习功课，刚刚打开书本没多久，就听到了姐姐的敲门声，“佐助，我可以进来吗？”

少年慌乱地藏起了桌上的试卷，犹豫再三，才勉强走过去打开门，“姐姐，有什么事吗？”

“很久没有辅导你的功课了，今天就来陪陪你吧。“鼬微笑着，牵起弟弟的手，不由分说地把少年按在桌前坐下。

佐助尴尬地看着被自己藏在书本下面的东大往年试卷，感觉自己的秘密仿佛马上就要曝光。

果不其然，鼬抽出了那本被藏起来的真题，“果然。是东大往年的二次试验呢。”

佐助低着头，没有说话。

“你刚刚升入高中二年级，课程还没有全部学完不是吗？现在看还太早了。“鼬温柔地看着弟弟，”别给自己太大压力，佐助。“

“哪里早了。高中的知识我已经全部都会了。“少年扭着头嘴硬。

然而鼬又从佐助的书包里抽出了一本线性代数，“即使是东京帝国大学的二次试验，也不会考线性代数哦。佐助，我想你应该解释一下。”

少年一把扯过那本该死的书，乱七八糟地胡扯，“看着玩儿而已。”

鼬低下身子，温柔地抱住了弟弟，“佐助，你永远是我引以为豪的弟弟。所以，不要太勉强自己好吗？”她略带苦涩地微笑着，与少年额头相贴，“我永远爱你，佐助。但我只希望你幸福。很多事情，姐姐会帮你的。所以，无论如何都不要太勉强自己，好吗？”

鼬温柔的发香充盈了佐助的鼻腔，令他感到眼底酸涩。有多少年了，鼬没有再抱他了？上一次姐姐这样抱着他，是什么时候？他已经几乎不记得了。

佐助不由得伸出手，抱紧姐姐，才发现不知何时，从前只能仰望的姐姐已经这样娇小了，“姐姐，谢谢。我答应你，不再去读大学地课程了。”

鼬微笑，“佐助想去哪里读大学呢？要去国外吗？”

佐助松开鼬，看着她轻巧地坐在旁边，“还是东大吧，暂时还不想离开家。”其实只是不想离开你。

“嗯，如果是这样地话暂时就不需要读大学的课程了。只要专注高中阶段的题目就可以了。最近有遇到什么难解的题目吗，佐助？“

难题当然有一堆，毕竟在研究二次试验。佐助梗住了一会儿，才慢慢从书包中拿出一个本子，“有的···”

鼬开心地接过弟弟的笔记本。

有姐姐在，佐助的题目很快就得到了解决。从鼬那里佐助得知父母外出出差，要下周一才会回来，鼬今天是专程赶回来照顾他的。

“我有什么好照顾的，“佐助忍不住碎碎念，心中却不住地开心。

夜深了，佐助合上书，正准备休息，突然听到一些悉悉嗦嗦的声响，还有药物被按压出来的铝箔声响，是姐姐在吃药！

佐助急忙放下笔出门，果然看到鼬站在客厅吞下了白色的药片。

“姐姐！你在吃什么！“

鼬下意识地把药片向身后一藏，看到这些的佐助十分担忧，不由分说地抢过了鼬手中的药片，“姐姐你生病了吗？”

“只是止疼片而已，佐助。“

佐助低下头去仔细查看，发现确实只是止疼片，“如果不舒服的话一定要去医院，怎么能随便吃止疼片呢？姐姐到底怎么了？”

鼬有些尴尬地微笑，“佐助，我没事的···”

又逞强！佐助清清楚楚地记得小时候有一次自己感冒，鼬被传染了也不肯说，坚持在家里照顾他，直到重重地病倒，“不说的话就跟我去医院。”说罢拉住鼬的手就要出门去。

“佐助我没事的，我只是到了period**。“鼬无奈地看着他，”女孩子都是这样的，吃一些止痛片就好。“

佐助反应了半天才明白period在这个情景下的意思，尴尬地松开了姐姐的手腕，“啊，是这样吗。”然后又很快发现了另外一件事，“那姐姐你很痛吗？”

鼬露出仿佛鱼儿上钩般的微笑，“很痛的啊，佐助。离药物起效还有一个多小时，能帮我一下吗？“

于是宇智波家的小少爷云里雾里地扶着姐姐躺回房里，半跪在姐姐的床前，一只手与姐姐十指相扣，一只手按在姐姐的小腹上，轻轻地揉动。

“谢谢，佐助。“鼬侧躺在床上，长长的黑发散落在枕头上，露出白皙细弱的脖子，看起来意外地脆弱美丽。

我真想吻她，佐助心想，手下更加小心地触摸着姐姐的小腹，“冷吗，姐姐，要不要盖上被子？”

鼬摇摇头，“天气已经很热了，不必。”

现在正是五月初，鼬穿着薄薄的针织裙，裙摆散开宛如盛夏的莲花，“倒是你，佐助，一直跪着膝盖不会痛吗？躺上来吧。“

这样好吗？佐助一愣，鼬却先行后退，给佐助腾出了一块地方。佐助也只好躺到了姐姐身边，“好像小时候。”

鼬笑到，“哪里像小时候。”说这她用手比划了一下，“那时候你只有这么一点儿大。”

是啊，他也很久没有和姐姐躺在一起了。他总是担心自己不伦的欲念会暴露，从而疏远了姐姐，以至于今天才发现，和姐姐在一起，还是像往昔那般温馨平静。

鼬怀念地絮叨着，“小时候打雷下雨的夜里你总要跑来这边要我抱着你睡，还记得吗···不要脸红呀佐助，那时候你才五岁不到···很久没有这样一起了，真开心···”

佐助低着头，有些羞赧，又有些怀念，又害怕自己的秘密暴露，心思复杂地给鼬捂着肚子，听着姐姐的碎碎念。

等到手酸了，胳膊麻了，准备回去的时候，却发现姐姐已经安静地在他怀里睡着了。鼬的手还抱着佐助的胳膊，一缕长发落在了佐助的衬衣上。

佐助握住那丝长发，一丝花香钻入鼻尖。

就这样睡吧，不要走。本能诱惑着他。

就这样睡吧，佐助想，他拉过薄被盖住了自己和姐姐，轻轻环住姐姐的腰，在芬芳的花香中很快陷入了安眠。

第二天鼬醒得很早，并早早地准备好了两人的早饭。

佐助从鼬的床上醒来，急忙灰溜溜地跑进了浴室，才避免了早晨的某些尴尬。

洗漱完毕后，鼬已经把精美的早餐摆好了，佐助恍惚间仿佛回到了十岁以前，姐姐在家照顾他的日子。那时候父母比现在还要繁忙，他又尚且年幼，家务都是姐姐一手包办，佐助也见证了姐姐的厨艺从家常饭菜进化到了米其林大厨级别。

“坐啊，佐助，呆楞干什么。“

姐姐还是像以前那样温柔亲切，而佐助，在经历了昨天的共眠之后，好像很难再挂上“叛逆少年”的面具了，“好”。

“最近生活还好吗？学业的进展倒是很迅速，有没有喜欢的女孩子呢？“

“啊？没有。“佐助差点咬到舌头。

“哎，是吗，“鼬有些不解地歪歪头，”我的弟弟怎么会没有人喜欢呢。“

“喜欢我的当然···“···有的是，”可是没有我喜欢的。“

“怎么还像个小孩子一样，“鼬笑到，”对于女孩子的喜爱要珍惜哦。“

她们又不是你，佐助腹诽着，“都是些烦人的家伙。”

佐助随口转移着话题，”对了，前阵子止水哥来家里找过你，还给父亲母亲送了很多东西。族中又有什么事吗？“因为佐助还没有成年，一直没有参加家族会议，所以对族中的事物知之甚少。

鼬却脸色一变，“止水？他来家里了吗？说了什么？”

“没什么啊，”佐助看着姐姐的脸色，“就是说了些很久不见之类的话。”带来的礼物倒是都很值钱的样子。

佐助眼看着姐姐的脸色苍白了下去，仿佛遇到了什么忧愁无比的事情。

“怎么了吗，姐姐。你和止水哥发生了什么矛盾吗？“佐助感觉有点新奇。

止水年长姐姐几岁，但因为鼬一直跳级的缘故，两人在学校中是同级。如果说姐姐是天才的话，止水也同样是不亚于姐姐的天才，“宇智波双璧”的名号连不参加家族会议的佐助都知道。更难得的是，止水算是难得地可以和鼬好好相处的人，姐姐接人待物总是冰冰有礼地保持着距离，只有和止水称得上可以交心。从小的时候起，止水就经常借走姐姐，两个人去图书馆自习，或者交流学术题目。在某种程度上讲，止水也是唯一一个可以把鼬从佐助身边带离的人，这一点还曾经让年幼的佐助十分妒恨。

所以止水和姐姐闹矛盾可谓十分稀奇了，佐助搜寻了一下记忆，自己似乎从没有见过止水和姐姐出现过大的分歧···

“没什么，“鼬忧虑地皱着眉，”佐助，下次止水如果再来，他说了什么，做了什么，你一定要及时告诉我，好吗？“

？佐助十分疑惑，“发生了什么吗？”止水对鼬一向忍让照顾，鼬更是对止水尊重有加，很难想象两个人会有什么矛盾。

“这与你无关，佐助。总之，下次止水来的时候，你一定要注意一下他的言行，好吗？“鼬勉强地微笑着，原本白皙的脸色看上去更加苍白。

佐助站起身，握住姐姐的手腕，“发生了什么，姐姐？止水欺负你了？”不太可能吧···

鼬咬着嘴唇，没有答话，佐助却看到姐姐的眼中蒙上了一层雾气。

“止水欺负你了。“佐助皱眉。

“不，不是止水。“鼬摇摇头，”是族中的长老。“

“长老？“佐助惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“长老们有意让我与止水结亲。“

“什么？！“佐助一下子从椅子上站了起来，”那姐姐你···“

鼬垂下眉，眼中的雾气更盛，“我自然是不愿意的。这件事我早就知道，只是没想到，止水居然对这件事这么积极。如果他十分积极地和长老们接触的话···”

听到姐姐说不愿意，佐助才稍稍松了口气，但转念间他就发现了一个更重要的问题，“那···姐姐有喜欢的人了吗？”

鼬抬眸，看了佐助一会儿，又转过脸去，郁郁地说，“不是止水。”

那就是有了。佐助沮丧地低下头，“那是谁？他都不管的吗？”

“他不知道，只是我一厢情愿。“鼬苦笑着看着弟弟，看着这个少年孤傲地站在她面前。

“告诉我，姐姐。我去找他，不能就让你这么不明不白地嫁了。“佐助握紧拳头，感觉心都在滴血。

“谢谢，佐助。“鼬拉住弟弟的手，”可是我只要看着他就足够了。不要去惊扰他好吗？“

“那你怎么办？！“

“这毕竟只是长老们的一厢情愿，父亲大人作为族长还没有答应。我会找机会和父亲大人好好谈谈的。答应我不要冲动，佐助。“

佐助低头看着她，只觉得心中百感交集，意外苦涩，”好，都听你的。“

那之后，两个人又发生了什么闲谈，佐助已经不记得了。他的脑子里都是姐姐要被迫和止水结婚的事情。他罪恶的爱情，好像还没有开始，就要被迫枯萎了。

不知何时，姐姐已经离开了。

佐助昏沉沉地躺在房间里，又想起昨夜，梦一般地和姐姐共眠。他还记得非常小的时候，姐姐也曾抱着他入眠。黑亮的长发柔软芬芳，总能缠绕着他的梦境，带给他甜蜜的幸福。

就像昨夜一样。

在被迫拒绝了鼬之后，他再也没有这样安稳的睡眠。

姐姐的房间没有锁。佐助鬼使神差地走了进来，坐在鼬的床上。

床褥干净而柔软，就和姐姐一样。

枕头上犹有断发，座椅上还挂着昨夜姐姐穿过的裙子。

佐助拿过那件浅绿色的裙子，像无数青少年一样，陷入了灼热的幻想。

明明是那么温馨的记忆，现在回想起来，却笼罩上一层情欲的外衣。那个时候，如果他主动一点，是不是就能吻到姐姐的唇？年幼时总觉得姐姐那么强大，现在回过头去思索，姐姐也只是一个普通的柔弱的现代女性，有着细细的腰肢和丰满的胸脯，时时刻刻地诱惑着他。

如果他再有勇气一点，再靠近一点，是不是就能让姐姐明白？

解开裙子上的那条拉链，埋首于姐姐的胸前，她会发出可爱的喘息吗？

缓慢地抚摸过姐姐纤细的大腿，那双腿之间的地方，会吐出甜蜜的爱液吗？

这样温暖的初夏夜里，姐姐穿着怎样的内裤，是棉质的还是蕾丝的？

解开内裤抚摸进去，又是怎样的触感？

··· ···

少年低下头，看到不知何时，浊白的精液已经污染浅绿的长裙。

姐姐，对不起。

少年痛苦地闭上眼睛，罪恶感如同长枪一样刺穿了他的心脏。

我恐怕已经无法回头。

\--------tbc-------

注*： 关于二次试验，是日本各大高校独立举办的考试，类似于我国的自主招生，考试难度十分惊人，东京大学的难度更是闻名海内外。

**：period 在英语中有生理期的意思。


	2. 漩涡

木樨花开的九月，鼬获得了博士学位。佐助陪伴姐姐参加了毕业典礼，明明是一件十分荣耀的事情，鼬几乎是东京大学近百年来最年轻的博士，两个人却都心事重重，无法开心起来。  
长老们很快开始登门了，鼬还暂住在自己的出租小屋里，佐助隔着房门听着大人们的交谈，只能模模糊糊地听到父亲的笑声和一些“宜早不宜迟”之类的说辞。  
第二天富岳就把鼬召回了家中。  
“父亲大人，恕我不能同意。“鼬安静地坐在佐助身边，不卑不亢地看着宇智波的族长。  
“鼬，这不是你一个人能决定的事情，懂吗？“  
“是的，我明白，父亲大人。恕我不能同意。“  
“鼬，你是有了喜欢的人吗？“母亲柔和又担忧地看着女儿，”还是止水做了什么让你不满意的事情？两个人自小就很要好呀。“  
“母亲大人，我和止水不是那样的关系。我尊重他，视他为兄长，但他不是我愿意共度一生的人。“  
“止水可不是这么说的。“富岳皱着眉说到，”那孩子对这件事很积极啊。“  
鼬神色不动，“那是止水自己的事情。与我无关。”  
“男孩子积极一点是好事，鼬，不要因为这件事怪罪止水呀。“美琴开口帮腔。  
“母亲，与止水无关，我年纪尚轻，还不想考虑这件事，“鼬看着母亲，“况且我有喜欢的人了，不是止水。”  
“胡闹，“富岳怒道，”是谁？什么样的人？我们宇智波代代内婚，鼬，你作为族长的女儿，绝不可能外嫁。这件事我早就告诉你了吧？“  
鼬低下头，“是宇智波一族的人。”  
“是谁？“  
“请允许我保持沉默，“鼬侧过头去，不敢去直视父母，”我们并没有在一起。“  
富岳冷哼，”那就忘记他！连我的女儿都不接受的人，不值得考虑。鼬，这件事就这么说定了，我会和长老们安排订婚仪式。“  
“父亲！“鼬惊到，”您不能这样做！“  
“我可以。“富岳看着自己的女儿，”如果你还想做一个宇智波的话。“  
鼬感到浑身都在发抖，“您是以族长的身份在命令我吗？“  
“是的，“富岳斩钉截铁地回答，”忘记你心里的人，和止水结婚。这是宇智波一族给你的命令。“  
这下连旁观的佐助也看不下去了，“父亲大人，现在已经不是过去了，即使我们是宇智波，也···”  
“你闭嘴，佐助，这儿没你说话的份儿。“富岳斥到。  
“父亲大人，恕我直言，止水此人外表温和得体，内心深沉复杂，绝非良伴，“鼬直视着自己的父亲，”他也许是个好宇智波，但绝不是一个好的伴侣。“  
这话一出，在场的三人都沉默了。佐助震惊于鼬对止水大哥的评价，富岳和美琴沉默不语。  
“所以这件事情，无论如何都请允许我拒绝。“鼬深深地叹了一口气，趁着父亲还在沉思，起身离去。  
“姐姐！“佐助扔下父母，追了上去。

佐助跟着鼬沉默地上了电车，又下了电车，回到她自己的屋子里。  
鼬一言不发，只默默把弟弟迎进了门。  
然后佐助才看到姐姐开始低着头慢慢发抖。  
“不舒服吗，姐姐？“佐助来不及脱鞋，一步跨过去搂住姐姐的肩膀。  
鼬在哭。  
她连哭泣都是沉默而坚忍的，只默默地发抖，沉寂地流泪，大颗大颗的泪水顺着光洁的面颊而下，仿佛滴落在了佐助心上。  
“姐姐，别哭。父亲大人不会强迫你的。“佐助手足无措地抱住姐姐，不知该如何出言安慰。他好想帮助姐姐，可是自己还只是个不被允许参加家族会议的高中生···  
“佐助。“鼬回抱住弟弟，把脸埋在弟弟的颈窝里，泪水潸然而下，沾湿了弟弟的外套，”对不起。“  
“姐姐没有对不起我的地方！“佐助急忙道，”倒是我，完全无法帮助姐姐。我···“  
鼬没有答话，只是一味地哭泣。佐助握住她的手，感觉到一片冰凉。  
“姐姐，你冷吗？“扶着鼬在窄小的出租屋内坐下，又拿来一件外套给鼬披上，佐助坐在姐姐旁边，思前想后地开口，”姐姐，你喜欢的究竟是谁？既然也是宇智波的族人，我们可以联络他争取一下。“总好过姐姐一个人困兽而斗。  
鼬只是沉默。  
佐助束手无策，看了一眼手表，发现已经是下午五点了，“那···姐姐你吃饭了吗？已经晚饭时间了，我去给你做一点吧。”  
鼬正要开口，却突然打了一个哭嗝，自己也愣住了。  
佐助搂过姐姐单薄的肩膀，“我来做吧，姐姐好好休息一下，一会儿就好了。”

这是佐助第一次来到姐姐的出租屋。  
鼬的生活看起来十分简朴，这是一个在日本十分常见的单人户型，仅仅只有15个平方，一间卧室，走廊上一个小厨房，分离的卫浴，小小的阳台，简洁的玄关，就是所以的空间了。佐助扶着姐姐躺下，穿过简洁朴素又充满着淡淡芬芳的卧室，来到了厨房。  
冰箱里只有一些简单的食材，佐助从橱柜里拿出了一些意面，又从冰箱中取出一些培根和奶油，简单地做了两盘意面——他也就会做做意面之类的东西。  
出乎佐助意料的是，他居然找到了一个番茄。他不记得姐姐喜欢吃番茄这种酸酸的东西，毕竟小时候家中的番茄都进了他的肚子。  
冰箱中还有一些蔬菜与咖喱，几乎没有肉类，佐助叹了口气，姐姐在吃上还是有些任性，不喜欢吃的就不去吃，不管这样会不会影响营养均衡。从前鼬就是这样，把他照顾得很好，总是教训佐助要饮食均衡，自己却只是吃一些蔬菜水果，导致身体不是很好。  
少年把意面丢进水里，看着面条逐渐软化，他又想起鼬小时候得肺炎的那一次，他因为太小已经几乎没有印象了，只记得被母亲抱着，看着鼬小小的身体躺在隔离病房里。那之后很长一段时间，鼬总是咳嗽。而鼬一咳嗽，就会小心地避开他，不管佐助是不是靠在她怀里玩儿，或者在听她唱歌讲故事。  
鼬总是这样小心他，这样照顾他，可是等到鼬遇到真正的危机了，他却什么都做不到，只能在这里煮意面。  
少年愤怒地攥紧了拳头，却不知这力量向哪里发泄。是不伦地爱恋着姐姐的自己，还是那个胆敢拒绝姐姐的男人？还是不知廉耻地上门拜访，求娶姐姐的止水？  
无力的火苗在他的心中燃烧。  
他不能看着心爱的人饱受折磨，却什么都做不到！  
他必须行动起来。

煮饭的时候不断分心的结果就是面被炒的有点糊。奶油几乎全部融化了，培根有那么一点点焦。佐助不好意思地端了出来，鼬却吃得很开心，露出了难得的笑容，“很好吃呀，佐助。谢谢。”  
“哪里，“明明火力太大了，佐助挠挠头，”会不会太干了，姐姐。“  
“没有，很好吃呀。“鼬一边吃，一边捏了捏佐助的脸，”这是佐助第一次做饭给我吃哦。“  
！少年心中一惊，仔细回想了一下，才发现确实如此。14岁两人关系变差之前，因为他尚且年幼，做的都是些打下手的事情，比如买买食材，洗洗碗筷。14岁那件事之后，佐助一直对鼬避而不见，偶尔鼬回到家，也是母亲和姐姐做饭，从来轮不到他。  
“佐助，什么时候学会的做菜呢？“  
“去年出国交流的时候。“  
“那一定很辛苦吧，一个人在国外。“  
虽然确实是很辛苦，但佐助也只是嘴硬，“还好啦。“  
吃着弟弟做的意面，鼬但笑不语。  
饭毕，佐助拿着盘子扔进水槽里，拉住姐姐的手，终于还是开了口，“姐姐喜欢的人究竟是谁？”  
不等鼬回答，少年继续说道，“不管是什么人，他都应该知道。姐姐，不管是怎样的人，不管他是男是女，结婚与否，只要你喜欢，我都会帮你获得幸福的。就算是被宇智波赶出家族，我也绝不会让你嫁给不喜欢的人！”  
鼬先是有些惊讶，然后略带哀伤地看着弟弟，“谢谢，佐助。可是···”  
佐助打断了鼬的话，“姐姐就是顾虑太多！不管ta是什么样的人，做了什么样的事，过着怎样的生活，都应该让ta知道姐姐的心意！姐姐也一定喜欢ta很久了不是吗！”  
久到，22岁了，都没有和任何人谈过恋爱。少年感到心中一阵酸涩。  
鼬无力地垂下头，长发遮住了她的双眸，“佐助，我···”  
“姐姐！“  
“我很害怕。“鼬悄悄地握紧了少年的手，仿佛害怕自己的弟弟会突然消失，”佐助，ta不会接受我的。“  
“怎么会！姐姐是世界上最好的人！“  
鼬绝望地微笑，“ta对我很好，真的很好。可是无论如何，ta都不可能和我在一起。”  
“不会的，姐姐，“你不明白，为你了，我···“一定不会的，无论什么苦难我都会帮你克服的，姐姐，告诉我！”  
少年俊美的脸就在她的手边。漆黑的发丝在夕阳下泛着微弱的辉光，平日冰凉的瞳孔中燃烧着关切与爱情，一时间鼬几乎要恍惚了。  
佐助···  
我的佐助···  
鼬闭上了眼睛，感觉到泪水在颊边滑落。她凑过去，轻轻地吻弟弟的唇。  
蜻蜓点水的，浅尝辄止的吻。  
她已然满足。

宇智波佐助在很长的一段时间里都没有回过神来。  
鼬站在昏黄的暮光里，温柔地笑着，轻轻地点了一下少年的额头，“再见，佐助。就···这样告诉父亲吧。”  
她恍惚地拎起背包，从口袋里扔掉家门的钥匙，缓慢地打开房门，走到玄关去了。  
少年还沉浸在那个吻里，等到他回过神来，鼬已经消失了。  
他急忙站起身，追了出去，追出了小屋所在的大厦，追过一个街口，在临近地铁站的位置，看到了姐姐不疾不徐的背影。  
“姐姐！鼬！“  
那个背影停了下来。  
佐助跑过去，他感觉心脏都在砰砰直跳。  
“姐姐，别走。“他拉住心爱的人，”别走。“  
鼬回过头，佐助才看到她一直在哭。  
泪水浸润了她的双眸，令她看起来像一朵雨后的莲花。  
佐助捧起那张心心念念的脸，缓慢地吻了下去。  
鼬在他的怀里脆弱地挣扎了一下，被少年扣紧的双臂紧紧锁住。  
鼬很快放弃了抵抗，宛如被少年扣住了灵魂。  
长长的亲吻结束时，佐助拭去姐姐唇角的津液，  
“和我回家去吧，姐姐。“

鼬懵懵懂懂地被弟弟带回家中，大门都还没有关上，就被佐助按在墙壁上亲吻。  
不同于刚才那个克制温柔的吻，佐助按着她的肩膀，捧着她的下颌，粗暴地掠夺着。唇与舌相互纠缠，佐助追逐着她，令鼬几乎无法呼吸。  
她勉强地揪住弟弟的T恤，支撑着自己以免从墙壁上滑落下去。佐助却扣住她的腰，一条腿插入她的双腿之间，把姐姐牢牢地固定在自己与墙壁之间，  
“可以吗，姐姐？“少年停下了唇舌间地追逐，舔去两人唇间的津液，激烈地喘息着，”我可以吗？“  
鼬颤抖着伸手把大门关紧，她偏着头，明艳的嫣红色爬上脸颊，  
“佐助，不要在这里···”  
少年拦腰抱起姐姐，三步并作两步地走到床边，把心爱之人小心地安放在床上，“姐姐，我···”  
“佐助，对不起···“鼬抱住半跪在床前的弟弟，泪水滑入少年的肩窝，”对不起···“  
佐助跪在床前，轻轻地亲吻姐姐的手背，宛如骑士向公主的宣誓效忠，“我爱你，鼬，自我出生开始，一直都是。所以没有什么对不起，”他亲吻姐姐簌簌流泪的眼瞳，“是我对你心怀不伦，是我。”  
“佐助，我···“  
“十四岁，三年前，十四岁的时候，我就想这样亲吻你。“进入你，占有你···“所以不要害怕，姐姐，我们都一样。”  
鼬颤抖着抱紧弟弟，追逐着黑暗中唯一的一缕光明，“佐助，别离开我，别把我交给止水···”  
“怎么会，你是我的。“少年一边追逐着姐姐的小舌，一边腾出手，撕开整齐的衬衫，解掉纯白的内衣，抚摸鼬柔嫩的胸乳，“我会让姐姐快乐的。”  
被弟弟触碰的那一刻，鼬就几乎要叫出声来，陌生的快感从身体里升起，随着少年的抚摸而愈加沸腾，“佐助···”  
“姐姐，你知道吗，我的梦里只有你。我们用各种姿势做，做遍了家里的每一个角落。“少年的爱抚遍及全身，令她的理智如烟般飘摇散落，“每次看到你和止水在一起，我都想冲上去打歪他的鼻子。“  
“佐助，我和止水不是···“  
少年安抚地吻着姐姐的脖子，“我知道。但不要提他，现在你在我怀里。“  
吻痕一路向下，最终延伸到无人到访地花径。少年温热的舌头探进花穴里，齿尖轻轻划过花核，满意地感受到怀中人的战栗，“佐助···”鼬推拒着少年的肩膀。  
“别怕，姐姐，“少年握紧姐姐的手，舌尖深深地探入，右手爱抚着小小的阴蒂，搅动起迷乱的快感。  
“佐助，从哪里学会的这些···“鼬浑身颤抖，扭动腰肢承受着过于剧烈的快感，对于弟弟过分熟练的技巧却感到疑惑。  
“现在不是说教的时候啊，姐姐··“少年微笑，托起姐姐的腰臀，舌尖搅动，指尖围绕着阴蒂旋转，无言地回答着姐姐的疑问。  
而鼬在弟弟手中被快感席卷，令她不由得绷紧身体来勉强承受。很快一阵强直般的僵硬过后，仿佛身体已经到达了极限，鼬细白的肉体软如春水，身下的液体汩汩而出，灌入了少年的口腔。  
“姐姐很敏感，“少年托着长姐的臀，慢条斯理地说到。  
鼬羞耻地偏过头去，不敢看弟弟的眼神，“别这样，佐助···”  
少年安静地俯下身，亲吻姐姐的嘴角，“我要进来了，姐姐。”  
鼬抱紧弟弟不知何时已经变得宽厚的肩膀，“佐助，对不起，对不起···”  
少年不语，只是浅浅地挺入，缓慢地进出，温柔地令鼬适应，“姐姐永远不用和我说对不起。”他低头吻住姐姐的唇，扣住她的肩膀，一个用力深深地挺入，感受着身下人的颤抖，在唇舌的纠缠间咽下了所爱之人细碎的哀鸣。  
“永远不用和我说对不起。这短暂的一生，我只为你而活。“  
“佐助···不要恨我···“  
“我爱你，直到死亡的那一刻。“


End file.
